Diversion
by bombayxprodigy
Summary: She knows what going to happen. He has no clue. What happens when two people are sent to the same world, but end up in different places. One trying to fix what is going to happen, the other, no clue. Madness I tel you! Self insertion. So far no pairings.
1. Prologue

EDIT! So this story (that I haven't even finished yet) had just over gone extensive relookover. Hence why it took so freaken long to post the next chapter. I had to change a few very important things what were pointed out to me and I truly want to thank the reviewer who actually put all the time and effort into writing that awesome comment. This edit is going at both the beginning and the next chapter and of the story so for those who are just starting to read this story welcome! And I hope you like it enough to review for those who have been reading it since it started I am really sorry but you might want to skim over the other chapters just to get a glance at what I changed! XD! Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic and I just want to give the re heads up please don't mind to point out obvious spelling errors such as places ect. Enjoy

~blackash5

OMG SELF INSERT!!!

Okay advance warning I suck so hard at writing this so be warned if this isn't the best insert that you have read. MAJOR SPOILERS! For everything in the game. So try to stick with it! And swearing like lots of it

**Totally Not Relevant to story but to my previous readers**

Schuldig: **comes running in from side** YOU ABANDONED US!!!

Me: Whoa! Halt stop all of thee above! I have not abandoned you I have many chapters written just wayyyyyy to lazy to type them and this story won't leave me ALONEEEEEE!

Schuldig: How could you! After all the stories we've gone through

Me; **sweatdrop** I have only written five stories two of which you aren't even in

Schuldig: FINE! That's it! I have no faith in you WHAT SO EVER! Good bye! **runs away to Yohji**

Me: Great my muse just dumped me! Well I know a few people who would be happy about that.

???? 1: Well I guess We can be of assistance?

???? 2: This is after all our story. **Smirk**

Me: **blink blink** OMG JADE AND ASCH!!!!!!

Jade 1: Well I guess that means a yes.

Asch 2: I would say so

Me: **Faints **Okay brief recap! My muse abandoned me and I get two new muses from my new Favorite game?

Jade: Yes that sums it up

Me: I am totally cool with that!

Asch: Just don't go all crazy yaoi on us. If that happens…

Me: **Sweatdrop** Well I realllly don't feel the need to do that… yet

Asch: **Takes out sharp pointy sword**

Me: Eep! On to the Fic!

Finally it's mine! The most glorious game to ever grace the Tales Nation and it's _mine_! Sure Steven has a copy, and a few others do as well, but now I have a copy and I am going to play it to my freaken' hearts content!

My name's Angela and I'm your average 16-year old fan girl who gets excited the moment anyone blurts out the title of an anime. I have hazel eyes and shoulder length, mousy brown hair that is usually tied up in two braids. If you haven't guessed yet, I am in love with the game I just bought! It's the Tales of the Abyss and with its amazing graphics and completely wicked story line, how could one not love it!

I raced home from EB Games with the game clutched tightly in my hands… I lost _The Game!_ 1 I am anything but a hard core gamer and the only game I've actually been into (other then Abyss) was Symphonia. It's been months and I _still_ haven't beaten it!

Anyway, I have been scouring every gaming store to find this. Every shelf has been searched and every store has been raided until, on a lowly shelf in a dim corner behind the used gamecube block, I found it what I was searching for! I burst through the door of my house, crashing up the stairs and my mother looked down from the kitchen, "Angela! Where have you bee-"

"Canttalkmustplaygamenowbye!" I yelled up the stairs, I quickly connected the Playstation 2, tearing the game out and with hastened speed put it into the player. Sitting back on the couch, Mother came down from the kitchen.

"How dare you say that to me!" she fumed, "You leave for hours on end, not telling a soul where you were! Then you just decide to show up in the middle of the day? You _skipped_ school! How could you?!" She was yelling now, good old mom… I'm just gonna be a bitch and ignore her now.

I could hear her vaguely in the background, telling me how I always screw up her sweet time alone in the afternoon. Like that one time I was playing field hockey and fucked up my leg… yeah, totally my fault. I just did that on purpose, huh?

Hey, what's this? The opening had just finish, making me drool in excitement! An option had come up on the screen. : PLAY NORMAL MODE: and :PLAY EXPERIENCE MODE:

"Well, young lady, enough! You are not too old to be spanked! I, I will-"

Experience mode it is then! I pressed X, the whole controller vibrated. I was used to that, rumble controllers are really good at giving hand massages. However my whole body had started to shake along with the rumble.

Quickly I tried to drop the controller, but it stuck to my hands like glue! I looked up into my mom's face. It was shaking; looking around everything was shaking but not falling. As my mother continued to scold me I noticed something else. I was glowing, a soft golden light. My mother was now backing off tripping over the coffee table, staring at me in shock, previous words and death threats forgotten. Now I may not have played Tales of the Abyss before but I was a hard core fan and knew what shit was about the go down. Hyperresonance. It had to be their was no other explanation My head suddenly felt like Presea had hacked it in half, or was in the process of doing so and couldn't quite get the chopping motion down. This time when I let go of the controller it dropped to my lap. My hands flew up to my head.

"A-a-Angela?" I heard my mom yell, but it was a soft whisper to the roaring in my ears. I felt, not as much as I saw, the golden light consume me. "ANGELA!" she screamed. My last thought; what the hell is happening!?


	2. Welcom to Auldrant

A soft chirping filled my ears, I snorted and rolled over, stupid clock must be going on the fritz… again. Burring my head, I noticed the warmth of my pillow. Mmm comfy! I burrowed my head deeper into them, inhaling deeply –

And coughed out a lung full of fur.

I screeched and jumped to my feet catapulting myself a good ten meters from the animal laying on the ground, and up into a tree. Upon my quick escape to a slightly higher ground the animal on the ground also got up hissing from the quick removal of it's occupant, me, from it's pillow like state.

I peered down at it from the tree cautiously, the animal that now looked up to me was a large panther black as night, with out the stars and moon. Wow aren't I poetic?

"Are you coming down any time soon?" The panther asked, it's sharp teeth reflecting the morning sun.

"N-n-no! I think I'm fine right up here." The answer squeaked out through my vocal cords. The big cat looked up at me giving me the expression of, 'you're a moron', "Well if you won't come to me then…" It calmly walked towards the tree, then reached up, very casually, and pulled it's self up. "I will come to you."

Shit. I forgot, big cats can climb trees, but then again big cats shouldn't be able to talk. AT ALL.

I pulled my self away and hid in the farthest part of my branch away from the panther. Then something else clicked. I looked around. This wasn't my room! Or anywhere NEAR my house! I spent enough time in the woods around my house to know that too! And one last thing, though looking back at the panther that was now licking it's self-clean. There are _definitely _no panthers in Canada!

"What the hell is going on!" I rounded on the panther, staring at it with an air of frustration and confusion. "Where am I, we…what ever! There is no way I'm in Canada."

The panther just ignored me and kept on cleaning it's self. I moved closer and waved my hand in front of his face or her I really couldn't tell. It looked up at me.

"Oh so now you would like to talk? After so rudely awakening me. After acting like a scared little child just learning what good and bad are? _Now_ you demand answers?" It said.

"Yes, I do!" I looked it right into it's coal black eyes and tried to stare it down, just like I used to do to my cats. But I should have learned my lesson from them. Cats have two layers of eyelids. They don't need to blink.

"HA!" I looked at the big cat in surprise, it was on the same branch as me, that alone nearly scared the shit out of me and I almost fell off the branch. Almost, not quite! "I win."

"Not fair!" I whined, as I removed my self from the branch. Wow, I thought, I sound like Luk- Oh crap. Ooooooooooooh crap!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh crap! I knew where I was now!

I dropped down from the tree and crashed through the bushes on to my left.

"Wait!" yelled the panther leaping off the tree and following me, "don't you want to know where you are?"

"I think I already know!" I half panted half-yelled back to it. The clear blue sky was becoming even more visible through the small gap in the tree. "Whoa!" I skidded to a halt and just in time too as I came upon the edge of the cliff.

"Wow." I looked around taking in the differences. The air was so clear! I breathed in deep taking in the most beautiful gulp of air I had ever breathed. Opening my eyes I stared around at everything in the valley below me. It was very rocky, area but nearly shear cliff all together with pointy rocks and broken dishes and Fon machines. The fon machines that was powered by the fonic artes that went though the fonic belt that was up in the fonic sky that was looked at by the people with fon stuff in them who loved the fon master who liked the field of Fonons. Phew that was a mouth full, try saying that ten times fast! 2

I could sea the see from here it shone blue like crystallized glass, but then my eye were drawn to the center of the huge crater. Baticul. Shock must have been written allover my face.

"We definitely aren't in Kansas anymore Toto." I said feeling the approach of the large cat. Turned around to face it. Looks like I had gotten over the two major fears that had plagued since I ended up here the fact that a huge panther was stalking me and that said panther talked. "We are not on _my_ earth, are we?"

"No" the cat said shortly. Well this was getting repetive, and annoying! I mean the panther wasn't even giving me a full answer. The thing wasn't even giving me a name!

I sighed, walking away from the edge for the cliff. "Fine then basic one word questions first, since you seem to have too little intellect to answer my question. What is your name?"

The cat gave me a death glare worthy of a Aya, "My name is Slink, and my intellect surpasses yours by far!"

"Please! I could take you on one handed!" Jeez I am really getting too friendly in this world, but I guess I need the information. "So I'm in Auldrant?" In the world of the game I had just been so thrilled to play only a few moments ago. Now still thrilled, not so happy.

"Yes."

I yawned. Funny, I though, placing a hand on my chest. My heart beat regularly, and my lungs weren't struggling for oxygen, I had just been running for what seemed like 5 or 10 minutes just to get to this spot. I am not by all means a small girl. I have muscle hardened calves from riding my bike and using roller blades, and I weight a good 150-180 lbs. and am in no way healthy. On earth that much time running and I would be wheezing all over the place!

"It is the air of this world." I looked down at Slink. "It works in many way. In your world the air is polluted and disgusting. In this they use nature to power everything so the fotons are used in the stead of coal of other crude products." He had started to lick himself again, cleaning away the dust he had gotten on his immaculate black coat from following me.

"Okay tell me if I'm wrong about anything here. One you're a talking cat who has all the answers, right?"

"Correct."

"Then why am I here?"

He stopped cleaning, and turned to me, "That child, is one question that I do not know the answer too. I was summoned by what I believe to the lord of this world, to assist you in your travels."

I looked curiously at him. "So your not from this world either?"

He chuckled, "Child I am not from any world. I sit at the crossroads and wait to make my deals. This is the first time I have been away from my post. However I am sure some one has filled it."

I sucked in my breath. His 'job' did not go unnoticed by me. I knew my ghosts and demons well enough. "You're a cross road demon!"

He looked shocked. "Correct. I must say though I would not have thought that you would know about what I am."

"I don't know much." I mumbled.

I looked back out at Baticul. I was on it's left side where a cliff and a slightly large patch of trees sat nestled in the side of the creator that was formed by the falling meteor, oh sorry, falling fonstone. Fon-freaken-tactic! 2

I really was here! But who knew what time it was? I could be at the VERY beginning of the game when Hod first fell, and Luke or the game's current Asch as we know him was being born!

With out turning back I was about to ask my question when a loud crash interrupted. I spun back around, "What was that!"

"Seeing as I am with you I do not know what caused that commission." Okay now the cat was pissing me off. I guess I couldn't handle a taste of my own medicine!

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there!" I pushed back to the woods, and headed right to where I had just come from. As I reached the clearing I ducked behind a tree. I full out expected who ever was there to see me; I wasn't exactly a ninja.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID BOAR!"

I blinked once, twice. I knew that voice.

I peered around the tree and came face to face with Tear Grants.

Read and review please!

1 Rules found here: .org/wiki/The_Game_%28mind_game%29 good luck to you all and for anyone playing sorry!

2 This sentence was created by a friend of mine and even if it was totally unnecessary I wanted to include it XD


	3. Enter Tear Grants

I blinked. She blinked, and I bolted. Now as I stated before I have no running ability. But what was in front of me caused a very big problem, namely a tree, one that I didn't see until I had fallen flat on my face once I tripped over it. Smashing my nose, right into solid, ground

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed in annoy. My nose! My bloody freaken nose! Oh my god! I broke it, I had to have. My second thought was _why the hell did I run?_ I shot up like a pin straight cupping it in my hands. Blood streamed from it and as I looked down it's length, I could see it nearly turned in half.

"Oh my!" I heard a soft voice beside me and jumped again, right before a wave of agony and nausea hit me. Persea was back with her ax and she still wasn't chopping right! I sunk back down to my knees it hurt. It hurt worse then that stupid knee incident! "Here let me help you." Tear said, "I will have to put your nose back in place before I heal it though." She batted away my hands and placing both gingerly around my nose. "So where are you from?" she asked conversationally.

I nearly spat blood out of her in shock. What the hell was with the random question? "Well I'm from the small village of Oa-" Tear made a quick movement, snapping my nose back into place. SON OF THE FEMALE DOG! THAT HURT WORST THEN THE ACTUAL BREAKING! She immediately started to softly sing one of her little songs. My nose glowed with the seventh fonons. It felt better instantly. Wow I am SUCH a baby!

I heard a cough behind me; it sounded oddly enough like _baby_. Grr if there was one very large black panther I would like to skin…

I left that though hanging as Tear moved putting herself between Slink and I, her spear rose slowly. My eyes widened, okay really! Did these things always happen so fast?

"Wait!" I cried out. Launching to my feet, grabbing the end of Tear's weapon. She started, not expecting me to react that way. "He's with me! I heard noise and ran off! But freaked when I saw you because I know – I mean I knew someone who looked like you. I though I was seeing a ghost!" My eyes pleaded with her to believe me.

The melodiest sighed and lowered her spear as I released it cautiously, ready to grab it again. "I didn't expect a civilian to be traveling with such a companion."

Well one could never say that thinking on my feet wasn't my strong point. "As I tried to say BEFORE you re-broke my nose, I don't have a village. Not any more." I pulled on the puppy eyes. "I got kicked out for befriending Slink here!" I broke out into a large smile, hugging the huge cat that had approached and stood at my legs. "Come now isn't he cute!"

I saw Tear's cheeks flame red as she took a good look at the sly Slink who was acting for all the world as I had just said, and not like the devil he was. And I mean that quite literally.

She mumbled under her breath and turned around and walking away.

"Oi!" I gave a small sprint to catch up to her gate of walking. "Where ya heading?" She gave me an icy look. Uh oh looks like nice Tear is gone. "Well if your headed toward the capital the I would LOVE to accompany you! If you'll let me that is. I mean I don't exactly have any weapons to defend myself and I would really like the company other then Slink here! Please?"

Tear frowned. "And what do I gain by doing this?"

She caught me there. I though fast. "Brownie points in the next life?" I said hopefully.

She sighed, "Fine. But you stay quite, there are more bandits in this area then the king would like to admit." She continued her fast pace.

Well I had at least answered one of my questions. 'And what would that be.' I nearly jumped a foot in the air. Silently I rounded on the cat; he was walking forward, not breaking pace with us, or even pacing the slightest attention to us. I turned back the main road, a frown painted on my face now. It was nearly dusk now. The clear beautiful sun I had seen that had felt only moments ago was fading fast.

"We should stop now." I was pulled out of my walking daze by Tear's voice.

She went to go look for food as I prepared a small fire, collecting the right size stick as Slink dug a small pit and I placed the kindling in it. At least I could help in this small way! Up till now I was so useless I had no weapon, No crazy ninja skills and most importantly no crazy artes. I rubbed the two sticks together, creating a small amount of smoke. Suddenly the spark caught, roaring across the rest of the small dry brush grass. I added the rest of the wood.

"Fascinating." I turned, Tear held three small boars, gutted and cleaned. I could stand that. My dad did hunting and it wasn't just one time I came home to find some dead animal hanging in my garage. "Why didn't you use a arte?"

I handed her a few sticks to spit the poor animals. "Never learnt them." Best to stick to truths and half-truths easier not to get caught that way. " I just learned the simple way."

She gave a soft chuckle and gave me a slightly surprised look. "Sorry, I though those who have the ability to use fonic artes were brought in by the order and taught or went and learned at the church."

"Were you?"

She looked away. "No, my brother and my... his friend taught me."

Legretta I guess. "Why are you headed towards the capital? On some sort of secret mission?" I saw her stiffen. "Chill, I'm not going to tell anyone if you are." I weaseled. If she only told me…

"Sorry that's classified."

I sighed impatiently; I need to sort some stuff out. "Where did you clean those? I need a drink." I looked down at my shirt. "And I kind of need to straighten up a bit. Crusted blood won't exactly be welcome in Baticul." She pointed towards a parallel direction that we were traveling. I strolled away and kept my ears peeled for signs of rushing water or any other form of life. I grinned when I finally reached it. A small stream disappearing higher up into the crater's lip and dipped down out of sight below. I looked around and removed my shirt. Sticking it right into the water, hissing slightly, the water was freezing! Well that's all the blood came out in any ways. It must have taken me a good half-hour of scrubbing to get out the stain. Next was my face. It must still be covered in flakes of blood from before. No matter what scratching and cleaning with my shirt.

I bent over the water letting my face graze it. Once again life shocked me. My hair! I was soaked with blood. "What the HELL!" I took a deep breath and plunged my head into the river. Swishing it back and forth. Then pulled it back out. Now I was starting to freak. How is that even freaken possible! All my hair was red! No freaken way!! I stood up and examined my body for the first time, expecting to see the same overweight girl that had been blasted to another world only hours before. I wasn't skinny but god so help me I was ripped by my standard. My whole stomach was muscle as well as the rest of my body. Not a inch of fat to be found. So much for kitty cat's theory on my breathing. Now I pulled my hair out of the rubber-band. It was longer then my original length, and a deep blood red.

Great, I though. It's now that I mind having a freaken amazing body but it did help when you kind of noticed these things before hand it really helps when your creating a cover story.

Now it was time to go over the checklist of what I knew and what my future objectives were.

Okay one I was just out side of Baticul, right before Tear goes and attacks Van

Two I still had on my clothes from when I came from home and they stuck out like a sore thumb even more then my hair did

I had a demon cat as my companion who refused to tell me much about anything

So the only two logic things I could do at this point. I could ask and convince Tear to help me in me return to helping her by telling her van's location then tagging along to the castle and take on Luke and distract him while she finishes Van, there by ending the whole story before it even begins or just letting her go on her merry way and letting the story play out.

Well I stood up picking up my dripping wet shirt and wringing it out best I could. Option one it is! Now all I had to do was convince Tear.


	4. The Plan

I walked back to where Tear was turning over the boars. I sat down on a ground and stretched out while waiting, I winced at the thought, for the food to finish.

"Your companion speaks this language very well." Tear stated conversationally. I looked up at her and locked eyes. Hers were glazed slightly in disbelief. _It hasn't sunk in yet, _I thought,_ she will probably freak later_.

I rounded on the panther with a glare. "So you talk to her but you don't even answer my questions!"

"Maybe I just don't find you as nice as I do you STUPID redhead." Slink said. He was resting beside the fire just close enough to not get licked by the flame.

Honestly I just wanted to crawl under the nearest rock rather then let the cat tell me that I wasn't nice. Then it seamed to be a running trait in the red heads of this world. It also made making a cover story for me all the harder to do… or did it?

"What are you going to Baticul for? Relations of any kind?" questioned Tear, just trying to make conversation to fill the awkward silence that filled the wood.

Now it was my turn to stiffen. Slink ever the talkative one stayed silent as I turned pleading eyes on him. "Well," I started, then flung my hopes to the wind and played the drama queen, "As I said before, we got kicked out of our village. It's just north of here. THAT was mostly his fault, partly mine. They thought that he was a demon-"If she only knew how right that statement was,"-because he wasn't in the score, and that anyone who associated with him had to be kicked out. Turns of that I was the only one who thought he deserved another chance. They kicked us out and I thought that going to see what Baticul offered was for the best."

Tear examined me. "Then what is the story about your hair?"

I looked blankly at her. My hair? What was wrong with my hair, beside you know, the fact that it was NOT my colour? "Well, what about my hair?"

If looks would kill. "Only royalty have that colour. The redder and greener the hair and eyes the closer to the throne one is.1"

I balked. That was something I didn't know. In the anime we either haven't gotten to that part or they just decided to skip it. Not that there was much I could do about it anyway! Hey maybe that's the reason why they figured out Natalia's parentage and wanted to marry her to what would technically be he cousin.

"Ummm… No freaken clue. Listen can you just help us till we get to Baticul, and stop the 20-question regime! Some people have a past that they don't feel like letting the world know!" I got the response I was looking for on that. She looked away from me, thinking. I pressed on, "but since you know my purpose, tell me yours. What business do YOU have in Baticul?"

Her eyes hardened again. "Civilians, don't need to know what my mission is. That is Top Secret."

Dam she's claming up, Oh well bluffing still works! "Does it have some thing to do with what the soldiers have been talking about?"

She paused. "And what have the soldiers spoken about?"

Here it was the moment of truth, if I could convince Tear that Van was not just her problem and that perhaps other people knew about his bastardness then maybe she would let me come to the castle. "Just some jazz about the commandant and how he might not be what everyone thinks he is."

Tear didn't even bat an eyelash. "And how would you know if that was the thing I was going to Baticul about? For all you know it's not even something due to military. You don't even know if I'm in the military, considering. "

I smirked and made a buzzer sound. "Wrong. You confirmed it yourself when you said 'Top Secret', only someone in military would use that term. And not many lower class people are involved in," here I chuckled at the absurdity of it all, "Battles with boars."

Tear's face flushed red with anger. "You take first watch." And with that she lay back and turned away from me.

I balked again, jumping to my feet. "What if something happens? I suck all at fighting I told this alread-"

She turned over and glared at me. "Unless you want to take the midnight shift, shut up and watch. I don't trust that you would stay awake with it anyway."

Wow lots of glaring goes on in this world. Either that or I was just way to stupid to realize half the things that happened. //Well at least I survived my first day in this world. //

//Yes, you did with little help from me as it seems. // I was way too jumpy in this world as well, but I shot up a good foot and a half from where I was sitting. Slink just looked at me comically.

//So that was you! // I though to the big cat, //back there. You can talk with your mind! //

//I believe it has some thing to do with my fon slots shifting and changing to fit with the fon slots of others allowing them to sync with them and talk with them. //

//Well that is only slightly useful. // It must have been funny looking at me and not being privy to this conversation. My facial expressions changed rapidly through out the discussion. // Okay now that we have some time to our selves lets put aside insult and have a real talk. I'll summarize first. We are in Auldrant. You are a crossroads demon and can talk telepathically with anyone. My physically appearance changed drastically and no one from my world would ever recognize me. I still can't fight for beans, in a world where that is primarily matters the most, next to food and money. Tear is on her way to Baticul to try to kill Van her brother, and I failed at plan one to try and get her to let me come with her. //

//That you did royally. //

I SWEAR TO GOD! This cat couldn't be less annoying if it sat sipping tea and not talking at all! //Well I guess we'll just have to figure that out in the morning when we go to Baticul. I have to find out how to stop Azaurth from falling. If I could just do that then the rest of the Sephiroth won't fall and th- //

//Won't they?//

I looked at Slink, //What do you mean?//

//From what I have gathered from your memory of this place, the people believe that the planet's memory will still continue to carry out the proper order. How do you know that the planet's memory won't just kapu and wipe itself out? //

//Because of what Van says,// I projected an image of Van and Tear at the end of the game, *You were telling me all along what to do.* //That is what Tear said to Van. He knows that Yulia wanted the score to be over turned but his methods about going about overturning were wrong, but I think he also knew that that wouldn't work and he taught Tear the songs as a backup plan. But one of the worst parts was that even though Yulia's score was over turned from Luke's birth it still continued to tell a slightly correct future.// This time I projected the part of the score after Azureth, *The Light of the Sacred flame will parish in Azureth.* but it goes on to say, *He will lead them to victory*, those two readings themselves cancel each other out! As for planet memory I think once Lorilie is freed then it shouldn't be that much of a problem. Besides I thought he was the source of the planet memory, and the seventh fonons.//

The fire crackled between us and I was brought back to the present. I blinked my dry eyes rubbing them to get the liquid moving in them again. After staring at Slink for so long they reallllly hurt. I looked into the fire, then to Tear. Her side moved slow, deep and regular. She was deeply asleep.

//So new mission parameters.// Slink stated, //First we see how Van is acting.//

//That requires getting to Baticul before Tear and finding Van before she does.// I warned, //So that's probably a no. And I already know how he's acting! Like a goody two shoes brat, and a good little boy!//

//Next try to find a way around Azureth. A person or a plan would work fine.// I turned and looked back into the fire thinking hard. Who could help us. Who else could stop Azureth from happening.

"Asch!" I jumped to my feet in excitement. OMG ASCHHHHH!! Then clapped my hand over my mouth, Tear gave a soft snort in her sleep and shifted, causing me to freeze in my stroke of genius.

//Asch? The original. What can he do?//

I was barely keeping myself from pacing and screaming in excitement. //If Tear makes it to the castle before we can convince her that we can help her with the Van problem, then they will meet everyone else, namely Jade, Anise, Ion,// I shuddered,// Meiu and his high pitched squeaky voice, they will also learn more about the god generals. Though they won't learn about Asch quite yet. If I let them get all the way to Azureth and then make sure that Asch is their early then Azureth won't fall, but-//

//How do we contact Asch?// ,finished Slink.

I gave him a dur look. //YOU can contact Asch.//

//I think that this only works in close range.//

I thought again, //Well if I let things be then we will meet up with them again, Tear and Luke and everyone, when they come back to Baticul to return Luke. Or we can just tag along with Guy when he goes to look for his lover and talk to them then.//

//What?//

//Look we all know why Guy declares himself to be the greatest womanizer known to man, however, he can't stand boobs so there forth he is massive gay and Luke is like the only other guy who Guy talks to so he is his lover!… Not that I have a problem with that but I would probably die of happiness from the amount of Yaoi I would make them go though!// Wow insert evil fangirl cackle here!

//You know the real reason why Guy hate woman is because of that incident. He does get over it.//

I grumbled. //Ya, and then he starts pinning over angsty Natalia. I wonder what Asch would say to that! HA!//

//It wouldn't mater anyway, Asch is going to die remember.//

Now that struck me like a freight train. No I hadn't remembered I had forgotten. Asch was fated to die on the day Van was beat. My eyes teared I always hated that scene. Asch was one of my favorite characters it was stupid that he had to go the way he did, they could have both fought. He was going to die before everyone even got a chance to change the world. Not if I can help it! If I was going to change the plot then Damn straight I was changing EVERYTHING! Including who lives and dies.

//Last goals.// I heard Slink whisper in the back of my mind. //Free Lorelei and prevent and unnecessary deaths.//

//Here, here!// I said sadly. I looked up at the sky the stars here looked so different then from earth. I didn't recognize a single constellation, but it was beautiful. Just like being in the thick of Algonquin woods. No light pollution no gross clouds covering up it's pureness. The moon and the fire were the only points of light.

After a few more minutes of finalizing and discussing things with Slink I decided that my shift was up and that it was time for Tear to lead the watch. I woke her and after making sure she wasn't going back the bed, lay down myself, shivering slightly. I felt something warm and furry settle near me and looked to see Slink, settling near my head. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. I had one person who I could defiantly count on. And I planed to keep it that way. The last thing I heard was a soft humming sound.

----

BACK ON EARTH

"Did you hear? She just vanished. Right into thin air before her own mother. They can't find her anywhere."

Patrick Gibson listened to the group of girls as they passed by him in the hallway. I was the end of the school day and everyone was buzzing. Angela Medeiros had, as it seemed by her mom's insane screaming, vanished into the light. He snorted. Their was no way that had happened. Just vanished. No warning nothing. From what he had gleaned a yellow light had surrounded her and poof she was gone. Mrs. Medeiros had come screaming into the school looking for her youngest daughter, and now it was all over the school.

But he really didn't believe a word that was spoken. Patrick was sure he would see the face of that annoying brown haired girl in a few days when they met at work and had one of their manyyyyy epic battles on video games. He preferred the killem' all, with no plot or anyone telling him what to do. Angela on the other hand insisted that he try a few RPGs. That was all she played considering how hard she sucked at other games. HA! Thought Patrick, I STILL reign in the video game world!

Walking to his locker he pulled out his books for homework, suddenly something clacked to the ground. Frowning Patrick picked it up. It was clearly a video game but not his and no one had his locker combo. So it wasn't anyone else's. He flipped it over and scowled deeply. Tales of the Abyss. This was a game that she had been ranting about for months! Now how the hell did it make it's way into my locker?!?

After being stooped for a good five minutes and about to miss his bus, Patrick slammed the locker closed and shoved the game into his bag. Fine he though. I'll play your stupid game Angela!

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. His sister Sam came back from school with her boyfriend only to leave for their work a few minutes. All the while the game lay on top of the counter where Patrick had placed it when he got home. He pick up the game and put it into the PS2. Waiting for it to load. The opening started, and as he grudgingly watched he admitted to himself that the game did look kind of cool.

"Patrick, I'm home." He turned around and saw his mom coming through the door.

"Hey mom!" he said grinning.

She sighed as she took in what he was doing. "Come one now Patrick on a school night? One day your just going to get whipped away into one of those games."

Thinking of Angela, "Pfft, like that would ever happen." His attention was caught, the opening screen finished and a new screen came up. : PLAY NORMAL MODE:…: PLAY EXPERIENCE MODE:

"Ooo. Play the Experience mode, Patrick come on!" She laughed.

"Fine maybe I will!" Patrick chose the experience mode option. Unlike Angela though he didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't have a clue about anything from Tales of the Abyss other then the opening and what Angela had ranted to him about. So what happened next felt like his mother words had cursed him. The Gold glow surrounded his body flushing it and making him shine.

"PATRICK!" His mom shrieked dropping her bags and grabbing onto his sholders as he doubled up in agony. It hurt so much. The moment that his mom tried to help though the gold light burned her. "PATRICK!" she shrieked into his ear, "Really I don't mean for you to disappear! Your not allowed! PATRICK!"

He could barely hear her as the roar of pain and rushing blood filled his ears. Blocking his senses and forbidding his movement. The glow increased and his mom was thrown backwards. The bright light finally engulfed him. Well, Patrick thought, I know why I hate RPGs so much now!

*******************

A/N: Okay so I'm still essentially screwed for this part of the story not being able to figure out how to convince tear and all but whatever, whatever. Now Patrick. He is not a made up character he is a guy from my work who started pissing me off so I told him he should actually find some hard proof that Rpgs are crap all and ya he couldn't but I guess it all depends on personality as well. But I told him he was going in here and now if I look back to what I was planing it works well…. Really well!

Okay I also have to thank you My two wonderful reviewers! YA! I ACTUALLY GOT SOME REVIEWS!!!! Seeeeeee reviews make the chapters come easier and break the writer block! So much more are appreciated !!

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE R&R!!!!!!


	5. Edit! New chapter up soon!

EDIT! So this story (that I haven't even finished yet) had just over gone extensive relookover. Hence why it took so freaken long to post the next chapter. I had to change a few very important things what were pointed out to me and I truly want to thank the reviewer who actually put all the time and effort into writing that awesome comment. This edit is going at both the beginning and the next chapter and of the story so for those who are just starting to read this story welcome! And I hope you like it enough to review for those who have been reading it since it started I am really sorry but you might want to skim over the other chapters just to get a glance at what I changed! XD! Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic and I just want to give the re heads up please don't mind to point out obvious spelling errors such as places ect. Enjoy

So school has stared and everthing is getting better I'm almost done the next chapter and am done lofting now XD good luck with your school year everyone I'll have the next chapter posted sometime tommrow. And thanks to reviewers!

Vesper - Though harsh you may be thank you for your comment please contuine XD

Riku-sia - ^^; soon soon!

Kitty29 – GET BACK TO MY SCHOOL CHILD! XD

Senri Shiki Fan – If it does it's only going to be canon I wish I could douse this in yaoi XD but sadly it dosen't work


	6. Ditched Messy Entrance

I yawned the morning sun streamed through the trees, hitting my face, once again that is affective as finding out one was sleeping on a panther. I sat up sleepily, stretching and yawning. I looked around the clearing, the fire from last light gave off little smoke as if it had been extinguished an hour before. The ground was empty not a soul in sight except for me and the black panther…. Wait that wasn't right their was supposed to be someone….

HOLY CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ! "WAKE UP SLINK TEAR DITCHED US!!!" The sun was high enough for it to bother me, that meant that it was about 10 or 11 o'clock. Shit how much time had passed. How much time did I have to intervene and stop Tear from trying to kill Van and then getting herself blow away to a far away land.

"How could she have ditched us. I would have woken the moment she had got up!" He said as he got to his feet, shaking him self to wake up.

"She must have used one of Yulia's Hymns on us. To keep us asleep or something." I said lamely, " The fire look like it has been out for awhile so she must have a great head-start." I kicked the firepit in frustration, why couldn't things just go like they were supposed to. Well I guess they kinda were but still, I'm just trying to help for the good!

"From the look of where we are we have about another hour of walking down to the base of Baticul, then we still have to get up to the top."

"We better get going if she left that long ago then we are going to be hard pressed to reach her."

Slink gave me a mischievous look. "Race you to the bottom." And with that he as off like a shot.

"Hey!"

---

Patrick groaned, his eyes attempting to pry themselves open, he winced when the light stung his eyes, blinding him from seeing his surroundings. "What the hell." He squinted, allowing his eyes to ajust to the room. The next time he opened his eyes the room around him spun, causing him to become even more sick then he already felt. Finally he managed to open his watering eyes, the smell was horrendous. It smelt like several someones had gone to the bathroom and refused to clean up. He was still fighting down the urge to hurl.

The cool metal against his wrists told him that he had large cuffs around his wrists, he tried to stand and soon found out how heavy they were. Patrick took in his surrounding in more detail. He was at the back of a long cell, an old fashion one like they had in those Pirates of the Caribbean, and the medieval times. A large lock held the door secure, more of a deterrent to escape. Patrick twisted to look behind himself, he instantly regretted it.

His mouth opened in a silent scream, a corpse, which also just happened to be the source of the horrendous smell, sat staring at him with empty eye sockets. Worse still he had been lying on the corpse so not only had it's stench contributed to the scent of his clothes but also it had ruined his clothes beyond repair.

As Patrick finally succumbed to the urge to empty what ever was remaining in his stomach, he heard a noise coming from out side the cell to where he guessed the entrance was. A heavy click-clanking of steps and metal meeting metal. He looked up at the guy out side of the door.

"Awake are you? What the hell were you thinking breaking into my room." The guy said.

Patrick looked him over. He had to still be a teenager but he had the gruff voice of someone way older then that, long blood red hair cascaded down his back falling to just past his waist he had a sword in a scabbard at his side. Heavy cloth-like armor hung from his shoulders, hiding most of his clothes with the exception of his legs from the knees down and arms. Though those too were covered, his arms with long sleeves with weird hearts at the hands and black finger gloves, legs with stockings and his boots looked like they were made of some type of heavy metal.

Patrick gaped. The guy was the type of person that one would expect to show up in some anime magazine not in real life. "What the hell is going on?!"

"That's what I want to know." The red hair guy was pissed. "I will repeat myself only once more. What the hell were doing in my room?"

"How the heck should I know! Where am I? Who the hell are you? Is this some kind of Canded Camera thing*?" Patrick looked around wildly, the unfamiliar setting, this weird guy and the skeleton, it was all to hard to believe. He stood on shaky legs the cuffs weighing him down, he moved to the front of the cell and dropped to his knees again. "Well you can all come out now! I'm laughing, no really! Hahahaha!"

The guy crouched down and took in the state of the sorry looking boy. Blond hair matted with bits of blood and vomit from when they had tossed him into the cell, his clothes were as bad as his hair, covered with dirt and vomit. The red head sighed. "What's your name?"

Patrick blinked up at him, "This is a dream." He said in denile. "I'm just going to fall asleep and wake up back home. That's all- OW! What was that for!" The red headed guy had just reached through the bars and slapped him upside the head.

"Did it hurt?"

"Of course it hurt! Slapping a person normally does things like that!"

"Well then your not dreaming. So stop it with the attidue and answer my questions."

Patrick grmiced. "My name is Patrick Gibson. I'm from canada, and I have no clue why I was in your room." The other teen grunted. "Who are you?"

"Asch the Bloody, Captian to the sixth division."

"Captian? You can't be any older then me. How are you a captian."

Asch strightened up. "Various reasons." He said distancly, then turning back. "Where's Canada?"

Patrick groaned. Forgners could at least be a little less ingorant. "North America? Right about the United States? Sound familiar?"

Asch's frown deepened, "Where's that? I've nevr heard of it before."

Now it was Patrick's turn to frown. "The US is huge how can you not have heard of it before. Where are we now?"

"Darth."

"A little more spific. What country?"

"Darth is it's own country, sorta, it belongs to the Order of Loralie it is a nutral country."

"I've never heard of either of those." Asch studied Patrick. "What do I have a third nostral or something?"

"How can you never have heard of Darth, it's practically a focal point of religion." He though for another moment, then dug his hand into his pocket and pulled up a ring of keys. "Your coming with me," he said twirling the key ring on his finger, "as long as you promise not to run or make a scene.

"Fine, fine! Anything to get out of this place." Patrick said, glancing at the skelton.

"I don't even know why they put you down here. It's genrally reserved for high ranked prisoners." He said unlocking the door, then the shackles. Asch glared at Patrick. "No funny business." The blond nodded. "Let's go then."

Well then that's another chapter done! Sorry it took so long to get out and it's kinda short at that! I'l try to be quicker but shit happens and spilling that cup of tea on my laptop was NOT in the plans!

~BxP


End file.
